Fate of the Descendant
by Finaith
Summary: Her life was never easy. She was the descendant of Merlin - a wizard that the entire Wizarding World knew. Her Fate had been told many centuries ago by Merlin himself - she was to fight the greatest Evil of all time. Is Eileen going to do what's right? Or is she going to fail? Also, are her new allies going to be of help?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own anything but my own ideas.** **This is my first story and English isn't my first language so there may be mistakes. This is a story about a descendant of Merlin that attends Hogwarts at the same time as Tom Riddle.** **Characters from a series of books called "Merlin" by T. A. Barron may appear, although this isn't exactly a crossover so you don't have to worry about the plotline of "Merlin".**

 ** _FATE OF THE DESCENDANT_**

 **Prologue**

Merlin shifted uncomfortably on a wooden chair. He was trying his best not to move an inch but after sitting in the same position for almost an hour he definitely couldn't help himself.

"Don't move", the petite boy who served as his painter warned him.

"Maybe we should take a short break?", Merlin asked. "Surely your hand must be exhausted…"

"I'm almost finished", the boy, Rodrick, Merlin recalled his painter's name, replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine", Merlin sighed.

After another ten minutes, Rodrick turned back to him and said with a smile: "It's done."

Merlin smiled back, silently congratulating himself that he survived in one position and didn't change into a living stone. Well, when he thought about it, it wasn't actually so bad. If he became the living stone, he could observe thousands upon thousands of years that passed and learn from it… The thought was really tempting.

But now he came back to reality.

He stood up ignoring painful protests of his old bones and then walked over to Rodrick's masterpiece. He smiled proudly upon seeing it and his portrait-self winked at him.

"Good job, Rodrick. Really good job", he said and the boy in front of him smiled shyly.

"Thank you, master Merlin", he answered and then left the room, letting Merlin do his own job.

Rodrick wasn't sure what Merlin was planning but he knew his master wanted it to stay a secret. So he didn't ask any questions.

Merlin watched his oil-painted replica and hummed to himself. He drew out his wand and directed it into his temple. After a second a silver strand of memories came out of his head. He pointed his wand at the portrait and his memories sank into it.

Merlin's eyes darkened just a little. His brow furrowed. Dark circles that rested under his eyelids were now much more visible and if someone was watching him in that very moment, they could say he looked much older than he actually was.

For a moment he stood there lost in thoughts before he nodded to himself. He revisioned his plans and decisions once again before he was sure that nothing was missing. One mistake could ruin everything. The future depended on it. And as Merlin recalled the image of a girl with long black wavy hair and equally dark eyes he couldn't help but smile sadly. She looked (or rather will be looking) just like him before he left his home and family to fulfill his destiny. She would have to choose just like he once did. He saw it in a vision that appeared in his dreams every so often. He even went to Crystal Cavern to check it out for sure. Now, there was no doubt.

Merlin sighed and then lifted his portrait with his magic. He needed to take the picture to Hogwarts where he could hide it. His painted-self would wait for ages before it would be discovered by that girl.

Where his destiny ended someone else's begun.


	2. The beginning

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own anything but my own ideas.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ;)

 ** _FATE OF THE DESCENDANT_**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _"The beginning"_**

Eileen Powell was six years old when her life had been torn apart.

It was a warm day with the wind delicately tracing its fingers along the trees' tops. A little girl, with ebony black hair that was spread across her shoulders, played in the big garden outside the ancient-looking manor. She was dancing on the floral grassland oblivious to her surroundings. But it couldn't stay this way too long.

"Vivian Eileen Powell! I will not repeat myself the third time! It's your last warning! Come back home this instant!", the little girl heard her mother shouting.

She growled and stopped playing. With a sad look in her black eyes, she turned and ran back to the manor. When she shut the door behind her, she was met with her mother's stormy gaze.

"I told you to wait with going outside until dinner is eaten", her mother said. "Look at you! Your dress got dirty!"

"I'm sorry, mum", Eileen replied with an apologetic glint in her eyes. Her mother sighed.

"Go change your clothes before you will sit down at the table. And wash your hands!", her mother called after her when Eileen started going up the stairs.

She quickly took off her pink dress and replaced it with the blue one that contrasted with her dark hair and made her look like a nymph. She then went to the bathroom and twisted the tap letting water pour out of it. But she didn't just wash her hands and go back downstairs. No, she made up another game and she couldn't stop herself from do playing again. Eileen imagined herself as the Lady of the Lake. Using her natural powers she was controlling the water and changing it into different shapes. She was so busy with creating a water dragon that she didn't hear as her mother called her for dinner again.

Only when the soft footsteps approached the bathroom did she look away and got back to reality. Eileen turned to see her father's smiling face, and his black eyes same as hers, twinkling with amusement.

"What are you doing, Eileen?", he asked with laughter on his voice.

The girl twisted back the tap and let the water disappear into the sink.

"I was playing the Lady of the Lake", she explained.

Her father smiled politely at her. "The Lady of the Lake you say, hmm?"

"Yes", she replied. Eileen knew her father wasn't angry at her. He never truly got angry at any of his children. He just sometimes argued with their mother.

"And isn't the little Lady of the Lake hungry?", he questioned her and raised one eyebrow. Eileen felt her stomach growling and she looked at it surprised. She had ignored her hunger before but now it became unbearable. As if sensing her thoughts' pattern, her father picked her up off the ground and took his daughter in his arms. "My lady, would you give me this honor of transporting you down for dinner?"

Eileen giggled but then answered, "Alright", and her father chuckled bringing her downstairs.

When the day's light was darkening and the twilight came, Eileen and her brother, Arthurus were sitting with their parents. Mr. Powell was reading Daily Prophet and frowning slightly at what information he gained from it. Mrs. Powell was knitting using her wand and paying a little attention to her surroundings. Eileen's father sighed and her mother finally concentrated on him.

"What is it, Robin?", she asked confused.

"There is written that Grindelwald is becoming a more serious threat with each day", he answered darkly. "I don't know what we should do, Daphne."

Daphne Powell frowned as well but for a different reason. " _We?_ ", she inquired.

Robin Powell looked at his wife. "He is creating a **real** danger. We cannot stand idly by and watch people die."

Eileen was too young in those days to fully understand what her father was talking about. For her, this whole Grindelfold...or Grindel-whatever was something surreal. She only knew he was a 'bad guy' as her father described him.

"You misunderstood me, _husband_ ", Mrs. Powell said. "I meant that why are _we_ supposed to be the ones to change anything? There are a lot of powerful wizards that can solve the problem."

"But is that a reason why we should do nothing?", Robin demanded incredulously.

Eileen looked at her brother, Arthurus, sitting beside her on the couch. He had the same colour of hair as hers but his eyes were their mother's light brown. He was listening to the argument intently.

"Sometimes I wonder why they didn't sort you to Gryffindor", Mrs. Powell mused. "With your stupid courage, you would do perfectly well in there."

Robin Powell sighed. Eileen and Arthurus still were gazing at their parents waiting for the quarrel to begin anew. Mr. Powell noticed their stares and said, "Alright, it's time for bed."

Both Eileen and her brother growled in protest. Their father only smiled and moved his head in the direction of a staircase. "Quickly now, I give you five minutes. I'll check on you later."

Eileen and Arthurus stood up from their seats and went upstairs. When they finally arrived at their rooms they changed their clothes and got to their beds. But Eileen wasn't sleepy at all, so she got up and came to her brother's bedroom.

"Arthurus?", she asked standing at the entrance.

"Hmm?", he mumbled in response.

Eileen took it as a permission to come in. She did so and sat at the edge of her brother's bed. He turned around to face her. "What?", he inquired.

"You think that bad wizard will come for us?", she questioned him with wide eyes.

Arthurus snorted. "Of course not. Go to bed, Vivian."

"Don't call me 'Vivian'!", Eileen retorted.

"But that's your first name! Now, get out!", Arturus replied and turned his back on her.

Eileen stood up and stormed out off his room. She got back to her own and lied back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She heard as her father entered the room and sat beside her. She looked up at him.

"Daddy, why didn't you call me 'Eileen' as the first name?", she asked innocently. Her father's face softened then and he reached his hand to stroke her black hair.

"I wanted to but your mother forbade this", he replied sadly.

"And you couldn't do nothing?", Eileen guessed and Robin Powell nodded.

"But Vivian suits you well", he added but his daughter grimaced.

"I don't like it", she said truthfully.

"It's your ancestor name though", he told her. After a second he smiled at her, "And I think you like to play the Lady of the Lake."

He disheveled her hair.

"Daddy, no!", Eileen protested but she giggled in spite of herself. Then her face became serious.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"That bad guy will never do anything wrong to us?"

Robin Powell looked away from her daughter and concentrated his gaze on something beyond the large window. His face was blank and he looked like he was lost in thoughts.

"I don't know", he said after a pause and returned his gaze to his daughter. "But even if he tries, I won't let him." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I know, Daddy", Eileen replied. Robin placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now, sleep", he whispered.

"Goodnight, Daddy", she said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, honey", Robin answered.

And those were the last words he had said to his daughter...

What happened next, Eileen remembered as a blur and mix of shouts and light flashes.

First, she heard some crash that woke her up. Then her father shouted from downstairs, "Get Eileen and Arthurus out of here!"

She listened to the fast footsteps and other noises that followed. She heard blows and some green light spread across the floor in the gap between the floor and her door.

She heard as her mother screamed.

The door to her room swung open and her mother ran to her, still shouting, "Get up, now!". The utter terror was crossing Mrs. Powell's face as she dragged her daughter out of the bed, one hand clenched on her wand.

They went to the corridor and then took Eileen's brother. With both her children by her side, Daphne Powell stole the last glance on the scene that was occurring downstairs. Eileen looked at that direction as well.

She saw her father standing opposite to the blond man, their wands drew out and pointed at each other.

"Robin!", her mother shouted.

Mr. Powell looked up at his wife and commanded, "Run!"

"Well, well, let's see how long you can stand against _me_ , Merlin's descendant", mused the blond wizard and the green light shot out of his wand.

But her father only paid attention to his family. He needed to be sure they would be alright. Distracted, he didn't have enough time to react.

The green light hit him.

Eileen shouted but then the whole world disappeared as their mother Disapparated with her children.

Then everything was silent as they reached their destination which turned out to be Eileen's grandparents' manor. Her mother was crying and Arthurus was shocked not yet fully understanding what had happened. And Eileen just froze in place, remembering her father's face before the green light knocked him down.

That day had changed her life forever.

 ** _Four years later…_**

Eileen had never came back to her old manor.

The next day after the unexpected incident the governments from the Ministry of Magic had investigated the place. Their home, as she had been told, had become a complete ruin. She had no idea how her mother had managed to bring back the most of their belongings from there.

But Eileen knew one thing.

It had been Grindelwald that night. Grindelwald had killed her father.

There were rumors that Grindelwald had been looking for something in their manor and as Eileen had once overheard, there was one thing missing in their stuff although she didn't know what that was.

As the years flew by, her life had changed unrecognizably. They had moved into her mother's parents' manor. Her father's family had been dead long before Robin Powell's death so they hadn't had a choice but to stay with their grandparents from Eileen's mother's side. The worst part of her father's death was Daphne Powell's decision to take full control of raising her children and that changed Eileen's life into the real hell. Her mother realized she needed to make her daughter _a lady_. At the top of it was the fact that her family was lacking money. And with the situation getting worse by a day, Eileen's mother and grandparents were determined to arrange the marriage that would help them.

And so Eileen became a bargain card.

At first, she wasn't aware of that. After her father's death, Eileen became quieter and introverted. She was crying only when she was alone so that no one could see her tears. The once happy little girl who lived a full life without worries disappeared replaced by a cold young lady.

It was a rainy day (oh the irony) when her life was sealed. Her mother finally found the perfect candidate for her daughter's future fiancé.

Eileen was only ten when she was introduced to her betrothed. His name was Edwin Procus and he was the heir to the fortune of house Procus, which was quite a wealth truth be told.

Eileen was watching the raindrops spilling down the window when her mother called her.

"Vivian, please come here, honey!"

Eileen growled mentally. Her mother didn't call her "honey" except for the moments when she was trying to play a perfect family in front of the others that didn't know better.

Eileen came downstairs to the living room which was (unexpectedly) full of people, half of them Eileen hadn't seen before. Her gaze stopped at the elegant boy in her age with slicked brown hair and grey eyes. She was looking at him suspiciously.

Opposite to the boy stood a man, probably his father because he looked like the boy's older replica. And next to him a woman with a sharp gaze was staring directly at Eileen.

Eileen turned to her mother confused. Mrs. Powell smiled politely at her daughter, a strange and unusual gesture.

"My dear, this is Mrs. Ophelia Procus and Mr. Edgar Procus and their son Edwin Procus", her mother explained, showing with a movement of her hand each of them. Eileen still didn't understand.

Daphne Powell looked at her daughter with a meaning look in her eyes and Eileen said in a monotone voice, "It's very nice to meet you." She sent them a sweet smile.

Not one member of the Procus family smiled back at her. They all stood silently with serious expressions on their faces and Eileen wondered if she had said something insulting but that it wasn't possible to offend people by greeting them.

The silence was growing uncomfortable. Eileen thought, that actually the entire situation was very awkward.

Her mother finally spoke. "Edwin Procus will become your husband when you'll turn seventeen", Mrs. Powell explained.

Eileen felt like the world started to spinning around and she almost fainted. Her grandmother looked at her worryingly. "Are you alright, darling? You look so pale…", she said. Eileen looked up at her grandmother and on her grandfather, then to her brother who stood with a disbelieving face. Lastly, her gaze fell upon her mother.

"What?", she choked out that one word.

"Dearie…", her mother began but Eileen interrupted her.

"I will never marry him!", she shouted, surprising everyone around her. She then turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

But she had no voice in the matter.

Her mother came to her after that and explained their whole situation, casting a Silencing Spell on the door so no one could hear her shouting.

"...so I expect you to act like a lady!", Daphne Powell finished her monologue. Eileen rolled her eyes.

"If father was here…", she started but her mother stopped her in the middle of a sentence.

"But he isn't! And now you have to listen to me!"

Eileen was silent for only a while before she replied. "I hate you!", she hissed.

And she crossed the line with that.

Her mother gave her a slap across the cheek strong enough for Eileen to lose her balance and almost collapse to the ground.

"You will never say that again", her mother said with a dangerous edge to her voice.

And Mrs. Powell turned away from her and stormed out of the room leaving Eileen alone.


End file.
